雪月 (Yuzuki -Snow & Moon-)
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Karena kau lebih cantik di antara salju dan bulan. # BrilliantWords : Upon a Day – Night – Under the Moonlight.


**雪月 ****(Yuzuki / Snow and Moon)**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid © YAMAHA.**

**Warning : Typo(s), abal, GaJe, dll.**

**Words (story only) : 598.**

**Submitted for : #BrilliantWords : Upon a Day – Night – Under the Moonlight.**

* * *

><p>Bulan tengah bercengkrama dengan bintang-bintang. Cahayanya menyinari redupnya malam yang dingin. Cahaya yang bak lampu sorot, menyinari sebuah tempat, taman bermain. Tempat ini terlihat redup, cahaya lampu jalan tak banyak membantu karena dedaunan yang menghalangi cahaya yang terpancar.<p>

Letaknya di sebuah bukit. Daerah yang lebih tinggi dibandingkan lainnya. Kaito bersandar pada pagar pembatas, menatap cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh lampu-lampu gedung pencakar langit yang ada di kota Tokyo. Musim gugur telah lewat, memasuki awal musim dingin yang sunyi. Pemuda itu menggeratkan syal biru yang selalu menemaninya di setiap musim.

Pandangan lurus itu menatap teduh indahnya kota pada malam hari. Lensa pengelihat yang dikenakannya memantulkan cahaya dari lampu-lampu perkotaan. Tepat, ketika sebuah tepukan halus diterima bahunya, disambung dengan panggilan lembut suara wanita yang terdengar halus.

"_Senpai_, ini, coklat panasmu."

"Ah, terima kasih, Yukari."

Gadis pemalu itu tersenyum tipis, sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara syal ungu yang ada di lehernya. Hidungnya sedikit berwarna merah, sama seperti pipinya yang merona dengan lembut. Bedanya, hidungnya memerah karena hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk kulit, memaksa darah untuk merasakan dinginnya malam. Sedangkan pipinya terasa panas ketika berada di dekat kakak kelasnya itu.

Keduanya sama-sama menatap kota yang tenang, hangatnya coklat panas yang diteguk membuat tenaga yang sempat berkurang pulih dalam seketika. Yukari tertegun sejenak, kala merasakan benda-benda putih dingin yang mulai turun dari langit, tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi.

"Salju… cantiknya…"

"Benarkah?"

Yukari mengangguk pelan, kedua matanya terpejam, bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis yang terhalang oleh syal hangatnya.

"Mereka benar-benar cantik, 'ya…"

"Menurutku biasa saja…"

Lagi, gadis pemalu itu terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan pemuda biru itu. Ah, padahal bila di sekolah, dia bisa menulis puisi, lagu, atau pun fiksi yang sangat bagus dan menyentuh hati. Namun, kalau sedang berbincang berdua dengannya, pemuda itu seolah-olah menunjukkan sisi lain darinya.

"Mereka cantik… karena mencoba untuk terlihat cantik…"

"Jelaskan…"

Yukari menarik nafas pelan dan menghembuskannya kembali. Asap putih yang menandakan dingin udara malam itu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

"Karena, salju pun akan segera menghilang, digantikan dengan bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi… seolah-olah mereka mencoba yang terbaik untuk nampak cantik sebelum menghilang, digantikan dengan musim semi yang hangat…"

Gadis itu menghentikan perkataannya. Kedua bola matanya terpejam, wajahnya lurus menghadap perkotaan yang hangat. Kaito terdiam, sebenarnya, sejak awal dia sudah tahu semuanya. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu akan mengatakan hal itu. Sebenarnya, Kaito sendiri melihat sesuatu yang lebih cantik dari pada salju.

Ya, benar, sosok gadis yang saat ini tengah bermandikan cahaya bukan di antara salju-salju putih yang nampak memantulkan cahaya lampu. Seperti seorang putri… di antara cahaya bulan dan salju… salju… bulan… Kaito tersenyum, lebih ke pada dirinya sendiri. Ah… benar juga… jika sedikit saja, ia mengubah kanji dari nama gadis itu, akan sangat cocok dengan suasana saat ini.

結月ゆかり (Yuzuki Yukari) diubah menjadi 雪月ゆかり (Yuzuki Yukari). Hanya mengubah satu kanji, keduanya dapat dibaca sama, namun memiliki arti yang berbeda.

"Salju dan Bulan… Yuzuki… Yukari…"

"Eh? _Senpai_, _nan desuka_?"

Kaito menggeleng pelan.

"Hanya bicara pada diriku sendiri."

Senyuman simpul itu, kini telah menghasilkan tanda tanya besar di kepala gadis itu. Yuzuki Yukari… Salju dan bulan.

"_Senpai_, jelaskan…"

"Tidak, cari tahu sendiri."

* * *

><p><strong>~FIN~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN :<strong>

Yo, ini 'sih cuma buat drabble challenge. Dan, ini adalah yang ke empat dari pagi sampai malam. _Well_, walaupun tiap ceritanya nggak berhubungan 'sih. Tapi… ya udah 'deh. 4 cerita itu saya beri nama A Day With You *nggak kreatip*. Ok, mind to R&R?


End file.
